Team Techi: Friends and Allies
<Yuraga Uchiha/Plot My Team Yuraga was at home looking at his headband before being interrupted by his mom who came in. So are you gonna meet your new team today, she said. Yuraga replied yeah Toketzu told me that when you graduate you get assigned into a 4 man squad, 3 Genin and 1 Jōnin. Oh that's cool, hope you don't get stuck with some losers, shes said. He laughed, why are you so mean. 'His dad walks in' So now that your going to be a ninja theirs something i want to teach you, he says. His mom leaves the room quietly, Yuraga faces goes from a smile to a blank expression, I have to go already maybe later. He soon puts on a black shirt, white pants and his shoes then starts walking toward the academy. On his way Toketzu jumps odd a building and lands right next to Yuraga whos still walking. Hey so you scared to meet your new team, said Toketzu. No im actually pretty excited, Yuraga said. Well i just came to see you real quick before i go on a mission, he said. What your gonna leave, Yuraga said. Yeah its an A rank mission so im sure its going to be full of danger. Yuraga looks down, y you better be careful. I will alright 'he looks at yuraga' come on im a jōnin that means elite ninja, even if i dont look it im not a push over. Ok i know your suppose to be like this really extraordinary ninja, big deal its all because of that Sharingan. Toketzu smiles, yeah well once your a ninja lets have a little battle to see whos better. Ok ,Yuraga replies but if i win you have to cut out your sharingan and give it to me. They arrive at the academy. Ok well im gonna go see who i get stuck with see ya after your mission. Toketzu smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. Bad Start He walks into his old class room seeing all the students wearing their casual clothes. All the desk in the room are gone and their sensei is standing in the front. All right im not your instructor any more but im still a higher level shinobi so listen up from now on your going to be working in a four man squad. You will be in a team with 2 other Genin from the class and 1 jōnin instructor who will take your training to a whole new level. You will also no longer be just training, you will take missions as shinobi do. Ok im now going to to put you into your teams, whoever your assigned with your going to have to get used to them now matter how you feel about them alright' everyone nods' ok. He starts assigning teams by number and naming who is in it. Team 5, says sensei, Will be Shiyu Chici, Yuraga Uchiha'Yuraga and Shiyu look at each other', and Heriko Muwata. All 3 look at each other other while the sensei calls out the other teams. Once he gets done calling out the teams he tells us to go each lunch with our teams and after to come back to meet out our new Senseis. We go outside by some tables to eat. So hi how are you guys, says Heriko. Fine Yuraga says. Im ok,says Shiyu. They all start eating. Shiyu says, so i guess were going to be working together for now, I hope you guys are nice. Yuraga replies, i am. Heriko says, if your not useless im nice but if you cant add anything good to the team then i will be cruel if i need to. Yuraga says, well even if are skills are inferior we still need to think about eachothers feelings. Heriko says, whatever just dont be a waster. They continue eating in silence. They start walking back to the room. Yuraga whispers to Shiyu, dont worry i wont be a jerk like him ok. She smiles, and says thank you. Heriko sees this and his face looks hostile. When they get to the room Shiyu walks in first, then Heriko grabs Yuragas shirt and pulls him to the side. SO what are you flirting with the new team mate, he says to Yuraga. HE replies, no in just telling her that shes doesnt need to feel like crap because of you;He pushes Heriko away from him. Heriko just smiles and laughs, You dont want to get on my bad side;He walks into the room. Yuraga just calms down and continues after him. Techi They sit next to each other, while all the other teams talk they just stay quiet no even a glance at each other. Soon 3 Jōnin instructors arrive at the same time, All the new genin look up, The first one calls out Team 2 follow me. The Second Jōnin says, Ok i need Team 8 to meet me on the roof. The Final Jōnin says Team 6 im your guy. Yuraga and the rest of the students wait for about 10 more minutes. Eventually another Jōnin walks in and says, hey ok so im the new leader of Team 5 so if you would please meet me behind the academy. He had short brown hair, and a body of a man who worked out regularly, but the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, they were golden. Yuraga and his new team mates each get up and follow their new instructor behind the academy. He tells them to sit on the floor. I guess im your new Sensei from now on huh, he says.'they all stay quiet' Ok well first were going to do some introduction to get to know each other, i want you to tell me your name, why you want to be a ninja, and a little info on your life, and any other interesting fact about yourself. Ill go first, My name is Techi, i wanted to be a ninja because its my passion i want to help out my village. I was born here in Yamagakure, my parents still live, im just a regular Jōnin and this is my first time mentoring a squad of Genin. Oh and im sure you already noticed my eyes arent usual, It was due to a birth defect that i was given these golden eyes, nothing more. Ok um you the girl, i want you to go first.(they all stare at her) Shiyu blushes and says, My name im Shiyu Chici i want to be a ninja so i can please my family, and so i can make a difference in the village. I was born here and i just live a normal life, um i like to play with my friends hair thats all. thats nice Techi says, ok you the boy on her right' he points to Heriko' your turn. He says , ok my name is Heriko Muwata, i want to be a ninja because my dad was before he died and he was a great shinobi so i want to follow in his footsteps. I was born here like the both of you, i excel at everything ninja wise, im what you call the best of the best i so cool (Techi Interrupts) Enough bragging ok, next you the boy with the dull look on his face, says Techi. Yuraga looks at him directly in the eyes. My name is Yuraga Uchiha, i want to be a shinobi because my dad wants me to an(Heriko Talks) what you just want to be a ninja because your daddy wants you to HA what a poor excuse your never going to be a great shinobi. Thats enough, says Techi. Yuraga looks at Heriko, Just shut up nobody wants to hear you belittling me. For real no more, Says Techi, Im getting the feeling you guys dont like each other is this going to be a problem, never mind never mind. Ok well theirs one thing you guys need to know before you get all ready to be a ninja. All three of them look at Techi. In order to become true Genin, you have to pass one more test, Techi says. What we already passed test at the academy thats why we are here, were Genin said Heriko. Techi smiles, Oh no you see those test were just to see if you are qualified to become shinobi, you are then sent to one of us Jōnin for a the test that makes you Shinobi. What are you kidding me Shiyu said. No im afraid not i have to test your true capabilities. Are you ok with that if not i can have you return to the academy. All three look at each other, they look at Techi and all say, Ok lets do it. Calm down no need to rush things, Techi Says. Tomorrow will be your test, You will meet me at the Small training site north from this location at 8 AM on the dot. OK i will see you guys tomorrow. Shiyu says, wait i need to(He disappears in smoke before she can finish) Uh never mind then. Yuraga stands up, well im gonna go already see you guys tomorrow' he starts to walk away'. Wait you better not slow us down tomorrow, Heriko says. Yuraga keeps on walking with a smile on his face.